


Bar make-up

by moonlightgalleon



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Jealous Connor, M/M, Post season finale, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/moonlightgalleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Connor have broken. Being forced to work for Annalise on a case, Oliver sees Connor again two weeks afetr their break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar make-up

Oliver sighed as he made his way to 303. He had stayed as late as he could at his new workplace. Not because he loved his new job(well he did like it better than the last one but that wasn’t the thrill he’d get when he had help Connor in his Annalise’s cases,) but because he did not like returning to the empty apartment.

  
Ever since him and Connor had that big fight two weeks about Stanford and the truth about everything came out: Sam Keating, Annalise getting shot, the fake drug addiction… At the end, both of them were crying and were horrible messes sitting on the kitchen’s floor. Neither of them had the courage to look at the other one. It was then that Oliver realised that he could be with Connor anymore no matter how much he loved him. Everything they had built was based on lies and Connor probably didn’t even love him. He felt a whole new wave of tears prickling his eyes at that. He let out s small whimper and saw Connor turning his head at that. He had moved slightly like to comfort Oliver but Oliver tensed immediately. Connor pulled back like he was slapped. He himself looked like on the verge of new tears.

  
Once he had calmed down, Oliver was determined. He took a deep breath and turned towards the younger man. But he wasn’t looking at Connor’s eyes purposely and had his gaze fixated just abit slightly above Connor’s head.

“I think…I think we should break up.” He said that quickly but clearly.  
Connor’s eyes widened and his jaw slacked open. He was frozen for a second and then, he moved into action immediately.

  
“Ollie, no…” He bit back a sob. “Please we can…we can work through this.” He laid a hand on Oliver’s shoulder and took the older man’s hand in his other hand.

  
Oliver pulled back as if burned. “Don’t touch me” he hissed. Connor was openly crying by now but nodded.

  
“Oliver pleas-”

  
“Don’t! You can sleep on the couch tonight since it’s late. But you’re moving out tomorrow.” Oliver told him while raising and his way to their bedroom to fetch some pillows and a blanket. He came back and placed them on the couch without looking at Connor.

  
He had spend a major part of the night in their bathroom crying his eyes out. When he finally moved to bed, he hadn’t manage to sleep and heard Connor trying to muffle his sobs all night.

  
The next morning he woke up late (he didn’t even remember when he fell asleep) and Connor had already gone. He had only taken a few things in his suitcase. However, Connor had left a note. Even when they were in this situation, he didn’t want Oliver to worry.

  
Over the course of the two weeks, Connor tried to contact him a few times but he had stopped after a few times. That was because Annalise had force Oliver to work for her on some cases and he didn’t have any choice than to see Connor. They may not be together anymore but that doesn’t mean that he wanted Connor to go to jail -like Annalise threatened him the first time he backed off.

  
It seemed that everything in the house knew about their break-up. Even if Connor hadn’t tell them, they could have guessed from the broken and tired look on Connor’s face and how Oliver avoided his gaze each time he was there.

  
So here he was in front of his flat, trying to get himself inside. When his phone buzzed. _Frank._

_  
_He sighed and tried to not snap.

  
“Yeah”

  
“Annalise wants you here. Something about the police department.”

  
“okay.” He hung up and entered his flat. He dropped his things unceremoniously on the couch and poured himself some scotch. If they forced him to be there and he had to face Connor, he would need all the alcohol he could get his hands on.

Twenty minutes, he arrived there and saw Connor’s silhouette from the window.

  
He just entered, gave up on knocking ages ago. Frank noticed him immediately and motioned him to the couch. He felt Connor’s eyes on him, watching his every movement.

  
One hour later, he was finished and vaguely remembered Frank or Bonnie or someone congratulating him. But he could not be arsed about them because at that moment he had met Connor’s eyes and could not bring himself to look away. He looked so small and vulnerable that moment. HE had dark circles around his eyes and his hair looked messy-so far from the man he had met in the bar.

  
Just the, Annalise barged out of her office and ordered everyone out. Barking about having some fun before the a new case comes in the next. So everyone decided to go to a bar. It might have been Laurel’s idea. Michaela begged a bit and Oliver just said yes to end it all.

  
At the bar, he grabbed the seat farthest from Connor. He could feel his gaze on him and felt slightly guilty but he could not repeat what happened at the house again.

  
He ordered a scotch and downed in a straight gulp. Ignoring Connor’s worried eyes, he ordered a second. He was talking to Laurel at some point, when he noticed that some random was talking-no flirting-with Connor. He felt his skin crawling and jealousy pooling in his stomach when the man leaned onto Connor even though Connor brushed him with a nervous laugh at first and then a scowl and a slight push. The man mumbled something but did go away.  
Connor glanced at him and caught Oliver looking at him. He looked away immediately but the harm was already done. Connor had seen him looking.  
He was on his fifth scotch when some guy approached him and smile lecherously. He flirted with him at first but noticed Connor’s haunted look and decided to fend the guy off. They weren’t even a couple and he felt guilty for just flirting with some guy.

  
However, the man was persistent. He placed his hand on Oliver’s thigh and moved closer. “Oh come on. I know you want to.”  
“Listen mate, I told no and I meant it. So please back off.”  
“Come on. It will be-”

  
He didn’t even manage to complete his sentence because Connor was suddenly at his side. His hand was holding the man’s arm in a tight and probably hurtful way. “He said no. So fuck off!”

  
The man went away. “Oliver I’m sorry. I just…It’s just he seemed like-”  
“Thank you Connor.” He took Connor’s hand and saw Connor staring at their joint hands. “I missed you. I missed so much. I felt as though I’m missing a limb.”

  
Connor’s eyes were welled up but he looked so hopeful at that moment.  
“I missed you too Ollie. Sooo much. It’s always been you. I don’t wanna spend a day without you. But I… I have to be sure that’s not the alcohol talking.” He kissed his hand reverently.

  
“It’s not. Believe me. Come home with me. Not even for sex. I just want you there.”

  
Connor just nodded. Back at the apartment, memories of how Oliver told him he loved him rushed to him. He felt his eyes prickling.

  
He felt Oliver getting undressed and removed his clothes himself. They just moved under the covers. Oliver held his close and strong. Both of them slept well that night. Better than they had since the past two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi at remusmoonyblack-lupin.tumblr.com/


End file.
